


Easy Street

by sunfloweryouth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Lolita, Nympet, Sexual Content, stand alone from original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloweryouth/pseuds/sunfloweryouth
Summary: Klara is living the equivalent of 'glamping' in the end of the world. Life is structured and routine, but things quickly get shook up when a small slip up reveals her location to the Saviors. In a strange twist of fate, Klara gets stuck with the very man that is trying to take everything she's known and relied on since the world began to crumble. Pain and resentment will have to be put aside due to the circumstances in order to survive.





	Easy Street

In the beginning I felt too much. Every day was spent with a good couple hours of myself crying and aching, wondering who was dead already and regretting not doing everything I had planned in my life. Years later, I don't feel enough. Sometimes I'll dig a sharp stick into my skin, just enough to make sure I can still feel something. This new world is harsh and unforgiving and so that's how I have to be too. Momma didn't raise no bitch. Being alone is the worst, I know it would make more sense for me to just self survive on my own but I can't bring myself to do it. I guess I'm very very lucky though. 

Before people started coming back from the dead, my uncle Elijah was already prepping to keep myself and my cousin safe. He sunk every dollar he had into making an underground bunker that would keep anyone in it alive for thousands of years if properly maintained. My cousin and myself loathed him for it in the old world. Our house was old and falling apart, and we couldn't keep the heating or lights on for more than a couple weeks each month. Food was limited, but the bunker was fully stocked with all sorts of food. That, I am thankful for now. My uncle died within the first year of the apocalypse, he was overweight and had a multitude of other health issues. The dead back then were a lot faster and a lot more new. My cousin, Jenny only died recently, months ago now. The dead got her while we were clearing out an old video store, looking for new movies to add to our enormous collection. I didn't cry when she died. I had already lost so many people at that point it didn't really matter anymore. I was only alone in the bunker for 3 weeks before I brought someone new in, Danny. Danny had been living alone from the beginning, and was struggling when I found him. He was a science teacher in the old world, and I love having him around. It was refreshing to have someone older with me, I'm only seventeen and Jenny was fourteen. Before my uncle died he had taught Jenny and I everything we would need to know about keeping the bunker running. Danny learned quickly how the bunker was ran and it was nice to not have to everything by myself. I also liked having an intimidating guy around, not so much for the dead but for the humans. In the beginning when it was just Jenny and I, no one bothered us. The bunker is built under a hill in the middle of the forest. No trails and no land markers. We made a mistake though, about a week before Jenny died. 

We were on a run, looking for whatever could be of interest. We had as much food as we'd like and a source of clean water (a fresh water deposit underneath the bunker) so we mainly made runs to get more mundane items. Games, books, movies, art supplies and instruments. Clothes were a favorite thing to find too. We were clearing out an abandoned Salvation army, filling our bags with anything interesting. Jenny mentioned that she thought she heard a car outside but I assured her it was the wind. I was wrong. About a dozen men filled the store, guns pointed at us. We ran before they could say anything. We didn't stop running until we made it back to the bunker. They followed us though. Every week or so since then, a group of men show up out side of the bunker. They call themselves the Saviors. Their demands are simple, they want a portion of our food and clean water each week, or they kill us and take it anyways. We would just do a complete lock down when they would show up. The bunker is meant to survive nuclear bombing, so it can withstand them ramming their trucks at the door or shooting their guns at the locks. Jenny and I never listened to their demands, only Danny would go out there and talk to them. In the beginning they weren't too violent, but as time passes they've become a lot more aggressive.

While I love having Danny with me in the bunker, he refuses to touch me. Hes an attractive man, not someone I'd go for in the old world but good enough considering the circumstances. While everyone else in the world has abandoned most of the social morals the old world enforced, Danny was one of the only people to keep all of his old morals. I was too young for him, he'd insist. That would be his only fault in my mind. 

Things worked almost like clockwork. Go out at sunrise to do runs, get back mid to late afternoon and lock down for the night. Stay inside on Wednesdays, because thats when the saviors come. Monday Danny cut his leg on a rusty car on a run in a little town near the bunker. 

"Look, Klara." Danny says to me Tuesday morning. "I can't walk today, I think my cut is infected. Stay here for today." He says his hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I want to scout out that old yoga store and see if anythings left in there. I'm going to be home at two." I say standing up from where I was knelt beside his bed. Danny sighs and puts a hand over his face. 

"What if something happens?" 

"Nothing will happen. Its not a saviors day and the forest from here to town is practically clear. I can handle myself." I say, wanting to get away as quickly as I can so I can get a head start on my day. He reluctantly lets me leave. I head through the hallway, the cold floor slightly stings my feet. I cant help but be thankful that my uncle had our rooms carpeted. My uncle Elijah made the bunker look like a home as much as he could. Three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, dinning room and living room. Over the time Jenny and I spent in the bunker we've covered most of the walls in art or painted on the walls. We also hung tapestry pieces and cool patterned fabrics all around the bunker. It made it more homey and a lot more calming. When Uncle Elijah died  I took his room, Jenny was too uncomfortable to take it. I put together my clothes for the day which consist of dark jeans, a warm washed out pale yellow sweater and my black combat boots. I say goodbye to Danny before heading up the stairs to the door leading to the outside world. It takes me five minutes to unlock the door completely, and another five to lock it before I begin on my way. Its slightly cold out, and the sun is barely out its so early. I take out my compass and figure out which way I need to go. I begin to tread my way through the forest, birds twitter in the trees above me. I tightly grip my [knife](http://s3.media.squarespace.com/production/332130/4689582/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/shunclassic1.jpg) and make sure I don't trip over the tree roots pushing their way out of the ground. As I begin to get farther away from the bunker morning fog begins to get in, casting my surroundings in a monochromatic blur of gray tones. It feels like I'm in a dream, and for a moment I wish I was. Things quickly become disorientating and I can't trust my eyes. I feel my heart pick up as I try to distinguish if I'm seeing a tree ahead of me or the dead... Or a person. I close my eyes briefly to cleanse my pallet and when I open them the figure is gone.  _Alive, fuck._ I try to calm my breathing, I wouldn't be so nervous around the dead if I could see clearly. All of a sudden it seems like there is movement all around me, then it starts. The whistling. Just two notes, but its all around me. I don't know where to run as my eyes try to distinguish the people around me, clearly alive. Saviors?  _Oh my God._ I have to get away, I have to run. I look for a clearing of light gray tones and I make a break for it. The sound of others running appears to be coming from all sides of me, the whistling even louder.

"Think again, bitch." I hear as my arm is grabbed tightly. I swing at the hand on my forearm with my knife and I'm let go when I hit skin. I keep running, every survival instinct in my body working as hard as they can. I can see the edge of the forest, as soon as I reach it I know I'll be fine, I'll be able to see better. My hip feels like its on fire. As soon as the world began to crumble I began to regret not having my hip looked at by a professional. It hurts every day without fail, most days its tolerable. Right now it feels like when I stop running I'll never walk again. I jump over a rotting fallen tree and I scramble up the ditch leading to the road. The road, which I usually rely on being completely clear is occupied by three running trucks. A man jumps out of the truck closest to me and my stomach sinks. I don't know what way to run. I quickly gamble and pick left. A taller man with a bald head grabs me from behind and holds me tight. I sink my knife into his thigh and he lets me go, but I don't have time to grab my knife out from his leg. I take off running again, slightly tripping over myself before I can get going again. In no time another man with long hair and a matching beard is trying to tackle me. Hes twice my size, so I use the few tactics I've picked up on fighting men. Go for the dick. I raise my knee as quickly and as hard as I can into the mans groin, not phasing him. 

"Oh come on you big bastard." I say as he grabs my arm and begins to go for my other one. I go for his eyes. I would of never guessed that when you shove a finger in someones eye that it would make the most stomach turning crunch. I scream as he lets me go but I'm caught by two big men right as he lets me go. The man with the beard collapses to the ground with a thud. I'm hit in the head by the man on my left and I feel my teeth go right through the end of my tongue. My head feels fuzzy. The men drag me back to where the trucks are parked. 

"You are one fiery mother fucker!" I hear a man say. I try to focus my spinning head on him, hes tall with tight jeans on and a leather jacket a red scarf peaking out from his collar. His dark hair is a contrast to his graying beard and dark eyes. He holds a baseball bat with nails stuck into it, blood stains seem ingrained into the wood. A big smile is plastered on his face as he watches me. He leans over slightly to my height. "You're going to have to listen to us now, Darling." He says, smiling at me. 

"Fuck you." I say spitting a mouthful of blood at him. Blood freckles his face and his expression changes. He gets closer to my face. 

"You do  _not_  want to fuck with me." He says, his voice low and gravely. My stomach flips as his lips curl into a smirk. He pulls away and spins on his heel. "Lets go!" He says. My mind begins to race. I need to escape. I begin to try and fight my way out of the mens grasp. Another man walks up in front of me and rams the butt of his gun on the temple of my head. My ears ring and my vision blurs. I try to keep myself awake but I quickly fade out.

***

I wake up on a cold concrete floor. I begin to panic as I try to figure out where I am. Its completely dark where except for the gap underneath the door, letting a small amount of light in. My hands are bound behind my back and my mouth is filled with the taste of blood. I gingerly try to feel around my tongue, it only seems like I bit through only one spot on my tongue. Then it hits me, my hip is on fire. I can't let that bother me right now, I need to get out of here. I try to feel around with my fingers to see if I can get out of the ropes that hold my hands back. I try to pick at the knots but they're really tight. As my eyes adjust I begin to make out more features of the room I'm in. Its small and completely empty, except for a hook on the wall. I struggle for a good minute to stand up. It feels like someone is stabbing a screwdriver into my hip joints when I finally stand on it. I have to stand on my toes to hook the ropes onto the hook. I move the ropes back and forth quickly and my heart stops when I feel layer of the ropes snap. I quickly shake the ropes off of my hands and I try the door handle and of course its locked. I hear footsteps coming down the hall and I have to think quickly, I stand behind the door, I'll have to jump out at whoever it is. I stand behind the door and ready myself. I hate hurting people, but I need to get back to Danny.  _Danny, oh fuck._ I wonder what time it is. I shake my head,  _focus Klara focus._ I can hear locks being undone on the door and my heart rate picks up significantly. I try to control my breathing, whoever it is will surely hear me breathing. The heavy door opens, letting light flood the small room I've been held in. This disorientates me, but I still go for it and lunge at the guy who opened my door. I push him to the floor and pin his biceps under my legs. Hes taller and thin, with longer stringy blonde hair, shocking blue eyes and more shockingly a half burnt face. Like half of his face melted off his skull. He pushes me off of him like I'm nothing and points a pistol at me. 

"Get back." He says evenly. I raise my hands slightly and move back towards the door. He quickly moves behind me, keeping the gun pointed at my head. He takes some thicker rope that was hooked in his pants belt loops and ties it tightly on my wrists just to the point where its uncomfortable. Grabbing my forearm, he lifts me up to a standing position. He pushes me slightly forward keeping his hand on my arm. "Get going." He says, his voice empty of much emotion at all. I stumble into a fast paced walk. 

"Your legs are longer than mine, I can't walk this fast." I say. My words are slightly slurred from my swollen tongue. He sighs in annoyance but does slow his pace slightly. He brings me down several long hallways. We pass several different people, none even bother to look up at us as we walk past them. "What time is it?" I ask the man as we begin to scale some rusting metal stairs. 

"Its 10 AM." He replies as he gets a tighter grip on my arm moving me so that he can push open a door with his shoulder.  _At least I wasn't out for too long._ He brings me down about half way down another hall before stopping in front of the only open door. He taps his knuckle on the door frame before pushing me into the room. The room is nicer than any other one that I've seen in this entire building. Its cleaner and the furniture is in better shape too. There's a bed, an old looking powdery blue couch sitting in front of an early 2000s TV and in the corner of the room is a plush green chair. Sitting in the chair is the man from the truck earlier that I spit on. He stands up when he notices us. 

"Thank you Dwight, for bringing our long awaited guest to me." He says smiling at me. Hes charming, I'll give him that. He looks me over and frowns slightly. "Why are her hands tied again, I told you to cut the rope before you brought her up here." He says as he steps closer. 

"She attacked me when I opened the door." He says in a deadpan tone. He smirks again and then puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me around, cutting the ropes off my wrists. They're red and chafed and pretty sore. 

"Thats it Dwight, you can go now." The man says and he watched Dwight leave, closing the door behind him. He then takes a half step back to look at me. He inhales sharply. "I'm sorry you got so beat up darling. But you did seriously injure two of my men and put up one hell of a fight." He laughs slightly turning around and he walks back to a small beat up looking coffee table sat in front of the couch where a decorative bottle with a slightly brown liquid in it is sat with two clear glass cups beside it. He begins to pour two glasses of the liquid before turning back to me. "You don't know how hard it was to get a hold of you." He smiles and walks over to me, holding one of the cups out to me. I take it, raising the glass to my nose. Its alcohol of some sort, I don't want to be drunk or any sort of buzzed right now. I shake my head and hold the glass back for him to take it. He raises his eyebrow and shrugs slightly, taking the glass from me.

"I didn't want to talk." I say bluntly after a couple seconds of silence. He smiles and takes a sip of his drink. 

"I'm Negan. Whats your name?" 

"Klara." I watch his face carefully. 

"How old are you, Klara?" 

"I'm seventeen." I say. My stomach is fluttering, in a sort of nervous way. The same way it would if I would see my crush walking in the hall at school. Little butterflies that make my heart stop for a second. Why is this man making me feel like this. I should hate him, hes practically kidnapped me and hes threatening to kill Danny and I if we don't comply with their crazy commands. He seems to choke on his drink a little. 

"You're a lot younger than I would of guessed." He says setting his drink on the coffee table. I shrug. "So you've got a really good thing going down in that bunker. We've got a lot of people here trying to make it work. From what I've been told, you have a fuck load of food and water down there. You belong to us now. So now you have to live by our rules. We're going to protect you, as long as you guys provide for us. Half your shit every week." He takes picks up his drink and takes a sip. "Or you can give us all your shit and come live here. Be a part of the community and contribute to the greater good." He puts his drink down. 

"Can I talk to my partner and decide with him."  Negan seems to think about this for a moment.

"Yes, but this offer has an expiration date, and today is that day." He grins.  _Oh of course. "_ Whats your boyfriends name?" 

"Danny, and hes not my boyfriend. Just a friend." I say and Negans face changes in a way I can't quite decipher, before he goes back to smiling. 

"Lets go talk to Danny boy." He says, his voice slightly more gravelly. 

***

I'm squeezed in between Negan and another bigger man with thick dark facial hair in the front of a truck. Negans bat is placed in between his legs and balanced against the dash board. My hands are tied behind my back so that I can't attack the driver. I didn't realize how far away the saviors really were to the bunker until now. It takes 2 grueling hours to get to the forest where the bunker is. Negan mainly talks the entire time, telling me all about what his community is like. He makes it sound so appealing, but I know that it can't compare to what life in the bunker is like. The truck is turned off road and we begin to drive deeper into the forest. I begin to bounce around but I try to keep my self stable with my legs but I can't keep myself still. Negan moves his hand behind my back and pulls me tightly against his side. He smells faintly of cologne but mostly musty. My stomach flips and it takes me a moment to snap out of it. The truck gets parked outside of the bunker and Negan jumps out of the truck, grabbing my arm and pulling me out with him. He drags me to the other side of the truck and he lays on the horn. The other trucks we traveled with park on either side of us and begin honking too. After a couple minutes I see Dannys face in the window. "There he is." Negan says pulling me towards the door. He waves for Danny to come out and Dannys face changes in an instant. I see him duck down as he unlocks the many sets of locks. Danny finally opens the door and pushes it open. He looks like shit, his face looks unhealthy and he looks like hes slick with sweat. He shuts the door almost all the way and leans his hand against the wall of the bunker. 

"Whats going on?" He says, his voice sounds more breathy than it did this morning. 

"Well Danny boy, you and Klara here need to come to a decision. You've been ignoring my men, and I do not like that." He says smiling slightly. "You either give us your shit, and come live in our community. Or we kill you and take your shit, which I don't want to do because I like you two." Negan pulls out a pocket watch and begins to fiddle with it. "You've got two minutes," he taps the watch "I'm counting." He walks back to his truck and leans against the tailgate watching us. 

"Klara, how did this happen?" Danny says, his voice breathy. 

"They ambushed me, I wasn't expecting it." I say gesturing loosely to my face, which I'm sure is fucked up. He winces and runs a hand through his hair, slicking it back. 

"I've seen their community, its big and it seems kinda nice. But I don't want to go with them, Negan over there with that bat is a fucking asshole." I say, but even I can tell my words are empty. 

"How fast can you lock the door?" Danny asks. 

"It usually takes me 10 minutes, but I can probably get it down to 6." I say, side eyeing Negan. He begins to walk towards us again, swinging his bat at his side. 

"Times up." He says grinning. 

"That wasn't 2 minutes." I retort. 

"Two minutes is whatever the fuck I say it is. So whats it going to be?" 

"We didn't decide." Danny says. Negans face changes in a snap. He grabs Dannys arm and drags him over to where the trucks are. I back up slightly and put my hand on the door. If they're going to hurt Danny, they're not getting the bunker or me. Negan takes a gun from one of his men and holds it to his head. 

"Its too bad Klara, I was really starting to like you." He says with a shrug. My stomach lurches and my heart rate picks up. 

"Don't!" I yell, but its too late. Negan pulls the trigger. Have you ever smelt human brains? I now have. My stomach turns and my ears ring. I begin to pull the door open to the bunker, but Negan is already running towards me. 

"What the fuck is that?!" One of Negans men yells. 

"Oh my God..." Someone else says. Negan stops and so do I. A bright light flashes in the air, blinding me for a moment. Then a loud noise deafens me right before I see what looks to be a huge cloud miles away over the trees leading down the hill. Then it clicks, its a bomb. 

My uncle had educated Jenny and I extensively about bombs. We had to know all the different kinds of bombs, what they look like and what they do to people. He taught us how to keep ourselves alive in the case of a bombing. Negan and his men are all in shock or confusion, so I quickly begin to open the door to lock myself in. Then it hits me, I'll be alone. Alone for  _years and years._ I couldn't be alone for just a couple months, I can't do years. With out thinking I run over to where Negan stands and I grab his hand. I pull him over to the bunker and push him in and he trips over his feet. I pull the door closed and begin to lock it up as quickly as I can. The man who drove Negan and I is the first one who must of figured out what happened. He runs up to the bunker door and tries to pull it open. He begins to yell, but I can't make out what hes saying.

"Open the door, let him in!" Negan says, I've never heard him sound so uneasy. 

"There isn't enough time!" I say moving myself and Negan into the second set of doors. I start to use the computer panel thats in the wall in the second set of doors, sealing the outer set of doors. Negans men are banging on the doors, and I can vaguely hear their yelling. I try to ignore them as I continue to lock the doors. Negan seems spaced out, he blankly stares at the thick glass window with all his men banging on the glass. I shut the seconds set of doors and begin to lock them. The entire bunker then seems to shake, and I can hear alarms go off. I try to work quicker in locking the door before taking off to go see what the alarms are about. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! so this is something new for me. Its not rupauls drag race and its not based around a lesbian relationship. If you enjoyed my other drag race works then don't worry because I have another drag race story in the works :)


End file.
